Vampire Knight: That Smile You Contrived
by Tsukiko x3
Summary: Yuuki recollects the feelings that she has deeply harbored for the one person she admires most: Kaname. A short one shot.


A short Kaname/Yuuki one-shot.

--

I remember waiting for you every night. That gentle, kind existence of yours always accompanied with a soft smile that seemed to thrust my heart into a world of tender warmth. Your beautiful celstic eyes glistening that looked upon me always so compassionately…yes, that passion that my soul always desired and longed for, like a tiny forlorn hope that is denied forsakenly. That smile you contrived that night, serene and secret, small to the vast world, but exceedingly big in mine own eyes filled with adoration and admiration. Will you always remember it? As much as I cherished it?

"Yuuki! Come back inside! You don't even know if he's coming tonight or not!" Heedlessly ignoring those words called out to me vehemently, I still only brushed them aside like a great hindrance as my intentsly fixated eyes gazed at the snow-covered white world with desperate glances of faint hopefulness. Would he really come tonight? Yes, he _would. _Kaname-sama would. It's been a whole full week since his last visit to me and my foster father's small house. He left his last visit casually, always usually, without even speaking a single word of his sudden absent beforehand. It worried me. His empty absent struck me with an enthrallment of disappointment and tension as my thoughts constantly aimlessly wandered with the same resounding question over and over again, until I felt that I would lose my very sanity: Would he ever come back again? And the answer with seemingly much difficulty, would speak itself out in a ghastly whisper with a firm "yes." But a small hint of doubt always accompanied that wavering, quivering "yes." I needed to have more faith! In Kaname-sama! That small hidden doubt, only visible to myself, I _could _dispose of it's unwanted presence, I _could, _did, have my most absolute and utmost faith in Kaname-sama. And that faith, did indeed, prove itself most strongly with the long grasp that I held also with it so very tightly. For, now, in the night's dark, cold scene, with the freshly fallen snow tainting it so beautifully, the full moon illuminating quietly, I could dismally catch glimpse of a slender figure making it's way in the shadows towards me seemingly gracefully. My dark eyes never left it's sight of that figure as my heart began to race in a rhythmic melody oh so very fastly. Was it…? Yes, it _was. _Kaname-sama. He steadily approached me with eyes of mesmerizing crimson and a selenite face that seemed to glow in the faint moonlight. "K-Kaname-sama!" My voice called out to him in excitement and relief of happiness as a small smile formed by my own lips greatly.  
"Good evening, Yuuki." The majestic vampire spoke in reply, his voice even sounding like that of one who is bestowed with such sincerity and warmth. His footprints stopped marking the pure snow as he now stood a mere few feet in front of the awe-stricken me. His hand moved slowly, gently, as it alighted upon the top of my tousled chocolate-colored hair delicately. "What's the matter? You're not embracing me like you always do when I visit." The words struck me like a match being set to a tinder box as my eyes and face darted up to Kaname-sama's in a split of a second with an awry expression. The smile…that was contrived so softly upon your flawless face of perfection marred mine own with a redness of a sweet rosy color, flushing my pale cheeks. I contrived a small, weak, but secretly overly-joyous, smile of my own as I jumped into your arms in a warm embrace, whispering quietly, happily, "Kaname-sama." The gentle vampire returned my embrace as the very feeling and presence of it almost set my body to tremble. Still, while you most amorously embraced me back, I knew, with exact certainty, that your kind smile was still remaining the whole time that I was in your tender arms, wanting to be forever indulged in that safe, tranquil trance.

--

Im usually a Yuuki/Zero supporter, but I loved Yuuki and Kaname's relationship when they were young like this.


End file.
